Dance Competition It Up
Plot There is a big competition in New York for the ALDC dancers. They are competing for the national title against their enemy, Candy Apples. meanwhile Jeremy Gabe Brody Connor and Jake Enter a Dance Contest Dances *Don't Cry performed by Katelyn Hampton *Clap Your Hands performed by Madison Rockwell *Ups and Downs performed by all ALDC dancers (acro group dance) *Slam Dunk da Funk danced by Jeremy Hampton Connor Carter Gabe Martinez Brody Anderson and Jake Script Scene 1 The ALDC Abby: Let's get to the pyramid. On the bottom we have Chloe, you didn't show up for the competition. Then Paige, Katelyn, Brooke, Nia, and Mackenzie. Then in the 3rd row, we have Bianca, Brittney , Madison, Starla, Rachel. In the 2nd row, we have Maddie and Kendall. On the top, we have Skyler, you were amazing. Skyler (on camera): I'm really happy that I got put on the top of the pyramid. Starla (on camera): I'm so happy that Skyler was on top of the pyramid, this is her 1st time being up there. Katelyn (on camera): I don't think I deserve to be on the bottom because I feel that my solo was the best. Abby: I will now announce solos. Skyler you are getting a acro solo. Maddie you have a tap solo. Rachel you're getting a musical theatre solo. Starla you are getting a lyrical solo. Mackenzie you have a jazz solo. Katelyn you have a contemporary solo. Bianca and Brooke you will both have a jazz duet. Brittney you will have a acro solo. Paige and Chloe you will both have a contemporary duet. Kendall you are getting a lyrical solo and Madison, you will have a jazz solo. The group dance will be acro. Kendall (on camera): I'm really happy that I got a solo. Now I might be able to show Miss Abby that I'm an amazing dancer and get on the top of the pyramid. Starla (on camera): I'm excited that I have a solo, and I'm so glad it's a lyrical one. Abby: Let's practice the group dance. Skyler, Rachel, Starla, Kalani Kendall, Maddie, Ally, and Chloe, you all will enter from the left side of the stage and Brooke, Paige, Mackenzie, Katelyn, Bianca, Brittney, and Madison, you all enter from the right side. Abby: Skyler, you will start. All of you except Skyler will pose on the ground. Then Skyler, you will sashay onto the stage and do turns. Everyone else get up from the ground. Maddie, Starla, Kalani and Kendall, all of you will do a front walkover to the back line. Dancers practice the group dance Competition Judge: Number 184, contemporary solo, Don't Cry performed by Katelyn Hampton. Katelyn does her solo Starla: I loved your solo, Katelyn! Madison: Me too Katelyn: Thanks guys Madison: Bye, I need to go perform my solo. Madison leaves Judge: Number 203, jazz solo, Clap Your Hands performed by Madison Rockwell Madison does her solo Scene 2 ALDC After Competition Abby: Let's get to pyramid. I wasn't that happy that you got 4th place in the group dance. Abby: On the bottom, we have Paige, Chloe, Nia, Katelyn, and Mackenzie. On the 3rd row, we have Brooke, Rachel, Danielle, Maddie and Starla. On the 2nd row, we have Skyler and Madison. On top, we have Kendall. Kendall (on camera): I'm so excited to be on the top of the pyramid and I know I proved it to Abby. I wish I can be on the top next week too.